Languages
by Princess Unity
Summary: Robin's bored. Not good. So he has to find a way to preoccupy himself until Batman gets back from a League mission to pick him up... but how? Hmm... annoying his teammates is always the best pastime... go Boy Wonder! You can do it! One-shot, I kinda' went crazy, but... I like. Review if you want, it would be appreciated. Thanks. I am a Unicorn. Don't ask, I am just weird...


**Alright! Random little one-shot, barely glanced over it, so go ahead and shoot me for my mistakes, so, yah! I'm happy! Tiddles!**

 **DISCLAIMER: If it is young justice, I lack ownage. Even if that is not a word, therefore making that word MINE cause I made it up. I DID.**

"I'm bored."

This struck horror in the hearts of many when said. Not because of the fact, but because of who said it.

The Boy Wonder.

Thus, every single one in the team turned to their youngest member, all obviously waiting for the next part, the dangerous part, what he would do.

One time he'd disappeared. But when everyone went to their rooms that night, they were pink hot pink, and the lights wouldn't turn off.

Another time he had decided to enjoy a nice Bat-Jet ride, while pulling his friends on a raft across the Atlantic. Another time he decided to bake, and not that he's a bad cook, but when you combine a bored hyper-active acrobat Boy Wonder and baking powder, you get a little more than you bargained for.

And that's just getting started.

"Tant pis, j'ai une idée." Robin smiled from his lazy perch in his rafter. _Never mind, I have an idea._

"Huh?" Kidflash looked at his friend, still waiting for what it was this time.

"I-am spus, nu conteaza, am o idee." Robin cackled. _I said, never mind, I have an idea._

"Is he speaking Gibberish?" Miss Martian asked, looking at the giggling bird.

"No, the first one was French." Artemis kept sharpening the already wicked arrow tip.

"How'd you know that?" KF glared at her.

"Because, I know a bit, I think he said 'Never mind, I got an idea.'"

"Закрыть. У меня есть. не я получил, Arty." The bird dropped from the rafter to SB's shoulder, the Kryptonian not even sparing a glance at the nonsense-speaking prodigy. _Close. I 'have' not I 'got,' Arty._

"Ok, dude, what're you saying?" Kid Flash looked to the teen.

"Rất nhiều điều, bé dork! Tôi có một loạt các điều thú vị để nói! Boo-Vâng!"

"Huh?"

"He said: A lot of things, Kid Dork! I have a variety of interesting things to say! Boo-Yeah!" Artemis continued on her arrow.

"What-? How'd you know that?" the red-head griped.

"Because, Kid Dork, I'm part Vietnamese, and so my mom made me take a class to 'stay in touch with my roots'."

"Wait, so he's been speaking Vietnamese?"

"Uh, a little French, that was Vietnamese a second ago, and other than that? I got nothing." The archer shrugged in response.

The bird cackled. "外に出てみよう! このような話を続けて、あなたの反応を参照してくださいしたいと思います!" _Let's go outside! I want to see your reactions when I keep talking like this._

"Okay, you're just being annoying now." Artemis sniffed. Robin just grabbed her wrist and KF's, dragging them out. Aqualad shrugged and followed, Megan rousing SB from his enjoyment of static and following after.

The Team decided to go to the mall, and that they did. They were browsing around when Artemis turned to their friend in need. "Hey Rob? Could you get someone to help me figure this out?"

"Oui." He stalked off, and Artemis, understanding that, nodded and turned back to confusedly stare at the clothing rack, Megan on the other side of it searching as well.

"مرحبا، انا بحاجة الى بعض المساعدة. لو سمحت؟" he looked at the staff member. _Hello, I need some help. Will you please?_

"Uh…" the blonde stared at him for a minute. "Come here, I think Jeanie knows some Spanish…"

"Eso no era español. Que era árabe. Esto es español." He explained. _That was not spanish. It was Arabic. This is spanish._

"Uh, okay, Sweetie, whatever you said." She nodded at him. "Oh, hey Jeanie! This kid needs some help!"

"Why can't you help him?" Retorted the brunette.

"Because, he only knows Spanish."

"Oh, fine! Hey, ¿qué es lo que necesita, pequeño individuo?" She looked to Robin. _Hey, what do you need, little guy?_

"Je ne parlent-o espagnol-o. En fait, je fais. Mais ce n'est pas le point. i besoin de vous pour aider mon ami. Elle est jolie en détresse. " He smiled charmingly. _I no speak-o spanish-o. Actually, I do, but that's not the point. I need you to help my friend. She's pretty distressed._

"Uh… Kate, that's not Spanish. Sounds French." Jeanie frowned.

"Crap, okay, um… take me where you need me to be?" She waved her hand explicitly to the thirteen year-old.

Robin rolled his eyes but dragged her to Artemis and jabbed a finger at the archer pointedly.

"Um… do you speak English?" Kate asked tentatively.

"Huh? Oh yeah, of course I do." Artemis furrowed her brow.

"Oh, it's just that your friend here…" Kate trailed off, staring at the ebony.

"Oh! Rob? Ignore him. Now, um, can you help me out?"

"Sure!" Kate nodded, obviously relieved to be speaking to someone in English.

Robin rolled his eyes and made his way over to Wally. "Artemis è così fastidioso. Ignoralo? Veramente? In ogni caso, che cosa stai facendo?" _Artemis is so annoying. 'Ignore him'? Really? Anyway, what are you doing?_

Wally stared at him with an annoyed expression. "Would you speak English?"

"Non."

"Okay, I can understand that, Wonder-Boy. You have succeded in annoying me. Thus, you can stop now."

"Gerade jetzt? Verfluchen Sie, Wally! Und der Punkt ist, dass Sie zu ärgern, bis Sie Ihre Haare ausreißen. Es funktioniert nicht auf Fledermausmann, weil er alle Sprachen kennt..." Robin grinned devilishly. _Just now? Curse you, Wally! And the point is to annoy you until you rip your hairs out. It doesn't work on Batman because he knows all of the languages..._

Wally groaned. "I have no idea what you said, but I've got a feeling you're just getting started."

"Oui. Tu avez ce droit! " _Yes. You got that right!_

 **TWO HOURS LATER...**

" _Batman: A02."_

"BATMAN! SAVE US!" Suddenly there was a speedster at the Dark Knights feet.

Said Dark Knight narrowed his eyes at Wally. He didn't have time to deliberate because there was a sudden appearance of Artemis, screaming: "He said I said he could try archery practice- with MY bow! He asked me in Portugese, how was I suppose to know!" she screamed hysterically.

"I don't understand! I keep trying to coonnect, but I can't! It HURTS!" Megan joined. "His thoughts are all in Russian!"

"The whole planning session he spoke in French!" Kaldur cried, annoyed at the hour lost trying to understand what "Oui, tu sont à droite, de poisson! Tu as raison! Aimez-moi, comme vous êtes FRÈRE poisson-face!" meant. (It means, despite Kaldur not knowing, "Yes, you are right, fishy! You are right! Love me, like you're BROTHER fishy-face!" Sarcastically said, of course)

Then came the little bird himself, who yawned and said quite clearly in perfect Latin, "Ho suceeded, papà. Ora, cerchiamo di tornare prima Alfred abbia il tempo di essere infastidito." _I have suceeded, Dad. Now, let us return before Alfred has time to be annoyed._

"Lasă-mă să ghicesc, s-au plictisit." Batman answered in Romani. (It's really Romanian, but i'm too lazy to find a translator, so...) _Let me guess, you got bored._

"Of! Tu ai ales favoritul meu! Acum, să mergem! Onward!" Robin answered in the same dialect, referring to the language his adoptive father chose. _Aw! You chose my favorite! Now, let's go! Onward!_

Batman smirked at the hysterically annoyed teens and stepped back into the zeta, his multi-lingual baby bird at his heels.

 **You like? You hate? Doesn't matter, I liked... review if want, it would be appreciated, but... yah. Bu-bye.**

 **~Uni** corn **verse!**


End file.
